Catering containers have long been employed to store and transfer food prior to presenting the food to those persons who will consume it. Generally, a caterer loads the food onto the catering containers after preparation and stores the containers until the time at which the food is to be presented to consumers. The caterer then transfers the food from its preparation location to a dining location. To achieve the best results, it is most desirable to utilize catering containers on which food is easily loaded, stored, transported, and presented to the consumer while maintaining the integrity of the food.
Most catering containers have easy loading capability since they are flat and circular. The flat tray is then covered with a lid until presentation. However, flat circular containers can be difficult to store and present since horizontally adjacent containers abut each other at their circular periphery which leaves a gap, and therefore, requires additional surface area. Containers with rectangular-shaped profiles abut against each nicely and eliminate the gap. But, rectangular-shaped containers deviate from the traditional circular catering containers and are less aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, circular containers are preferable since they have a greater ability to distribute food in all directions.
Numerous catering containers are often stacked vertically to use less space in storage. However, this requires a structurally sound container and lid assembly such that the containers on the bottom are not crushed under the weight of those at the top. The lid must evenly transfer the vertical forces to the container through an interlocking mechanism between the lid and the container. Additionally, as the height of the stack increases, the stability of the stack decreases such that those on top may slide out of alignment and fall from the stack. This stacking stability problem is accentuated when a stack of containers is being manually transported by the caterer.
The container must also be strong enough to carry its contents. Not only is the static holding strength important, but the resistance to dynamic torsional and bending stresses is critical since the container must not become contorted during handling and transportation. If the containers are made of metal or ceramic, the issue of strength becomes secondary. But, many catering containers today are made of less costly polymers which brings the strength issue to the forefront.
The aesthetical presentment of the contents of the catering container is also essential. It is most desirable to have a translucent lid such that the contents are revealed without removing the lid. Not only is translucency essential during presentation to the consumers, but it is also beneficial to the caterer in that he or she knows which containers hold which foods. Translucency is easily accomplished when the lid is a polymer. But, to produce a strong polymeric lid, manufacturers have resorted to lids with a series of structural ribs. However, these structural ribs greatly detract from the translucency of the lid, and therefore, the presentability of the catering container.
A need therefore exists for an aesthetically pleasing catering container assembly which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with horizontal assembly presentation, vertical stacking, and structural stability.